


Mec

by skamsnake



Series: Elu Drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternative Scene, Drabble, M/M, Parallel Universe, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: “What’s your problem, dude?”“What’smyproblem?” Eliott snorts and steps closer, slowly backing Lucas up against the wall. “What’syourproblem?!Dude”Or, what could have happened after the party because the TENSIONNN jeez!!





	Mec

**Author's Note:**

> A lil drabble I posted on tumblr. Probably not Mature, but since I had some mask-induced filthy thoughts while writing this I rated it M anyway lol
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy! <3

 

“What the _fuck_?!” Lucas shouts, pushing at the tall hooded figure in front of him.

Just a moment ago he was running, until suddenly he wasn’t, his shoulder slamming into the hard glass tiles of the wall. Thank god he had his own hood up too.

Fully expecting it to be Arthur or Yann, he looks up at his friendly attacker only to have the air knocked right out of him all over again. Eyes so blue they‘re practically piercing his soul staring at him from under a black hood, over the edge of a matching black mask.

Lucas shoves him again, this time with a little less effort.

“What’s your problem, dude?” he says, this time a little more hesitant, a little less fierce, making sure his brain fully grasps the firm pressure from Eliott’s chest under his hands before letting go.

“What’s  _my_  problem?” Eliott snorts and steps closer, slowly backing Lucas up against the wall. “What’s  _your_  problem?!  _Dude_ ” he replies and even if the mask muffles the words slightly, it still feels like an attack. Still feels like he’s spitting Lucas’ own words back at him. Words he said to someone he cared about, just because he felt called out and cornered.

He lowers his gaze for a moment and licks his lips quickly, trying to figure out what to say next, but Eliott doesn’t let him off that easy.

“What  _was_  that?” he continues, tilting Lucas’ chin up with a finger and Lucas knows it’s probably cold, but the touch still burns on his skin. So does his gaze, and Lucas can tell Eliott is challenging him to look up and meet it.

He does, ever so slowly. Even if it feels like it’s the hardest thing he’ll ever do. Even if it feels like it might be the last thing he ever does.

“What were you doing back there?” Eliott nods back at the school and leans in a little closer, arms braced on either side of Lucas. “What are you trying to do to  _me_?”

“I’m not- I wasn’t doing anything” Lucas says, voice trembling slightly, eyes searching Eliott’s face and finding that even if he can’t see it from behind that mask of his, Eliott is definitely smiling now. He takes a deep breath.

“You’re the one- you’re the one who’s got a girlfriend” Lucas continues. This time a little more calm, a little more confident.

“Looks like you do too…” Eliott raises a brow at him and Lucas can feel his own face fall with the memory of Chloé and the things he’d said to her, the promises he’d made to protect himself from whatever  _this_  is making him feel.

“No, I-“

“Still, it felt a lot like you were kissing  _me_ ” Eliott says still holding his gaze, and just like that all the calm and all the confidence abandons him.

“I- I wasn’t…”

“No, you weren’t” Eliott interrupts him, slowly pulling down the mask and Lucas can’t help but let his gaze wander from Eliott’s eyes to his lips, can’t help but imagine what it would feel like to run his fingertips over them, what it would feel like to have them press against his own, have them swallow him up in a kiss so desperate it could make him forget everything else. Even if just for a moment.

“But I hope you will…” Eliott whispers as he leans in even closer and Lucas feels himself raise on the ball of his feet in response, his heels lifting slightly off the ground as he leans in too, faces merely inches apart now and if he focuses real hard, Lucas is sure he can feel Eliott’s warm breath on his lips.

“…eventually!” he nudges quickly at Lucas’ nose with his own and sends him a wide smile before pushing off the wall to pull up his mask and run off into the night like some kind of nocturnal animal, for now leaving Lucas breathless by the wall. Still on his tiptoes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m skamsnake on tumblr, come cuddle!


End file.
